dd_sparrow_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kite Battle
Kite Battles are a fun mini-game and are featured in the D&D fantasy universe. They first appeared in the Pirates game and were used as part of a festival in honour of wind deity (NOTE-needs to be edited with gods name). A battle kite has many things to take into account. While Dex is useful, it is not as important as the kite being used. The rules for Kite battles are simple, but before you can understand the rules, you must first understand how the stats for kites . Stats Kite Battles use a simplified Stat System that for easue of use is simply called the A/D/H. Depending on the quality of kite, it can spend ranks in Attack, Defense or Health. A = Attack Used to work out the Kite Attacking Modifier. Attacking = Roll + Dex mod + A If the Kite has 3 ranks in Attack, then it deals an additional bonus +1 damage. D = Defense Used to work out the Kite Dodge Modifier. Dodging = Roll + Dex mod + D If the Kite has 3 ranks in Defense, then it gets additional bonus 25% chance of every attack missing. H = Health Every kite has at least 1 H when it is built. Successful attacks on a kite will deal 1 damage (kites with 3A+ deal an additional 1 damage) There is no bonus for spending 3 ranks in Health. Building There are three ranks of kite that are available for purchase or construction. Further ranks could be added by a DM however discression is advised to prevent players from using large amounts of money to guarantee a victory and unbalance a fun mini-game. Possible in-game reasons for this could be that rules prevent exotic material from being used or some other similar reason. Depending on the quality of the kite, the builder will have varying amounts of ADH ranks to spend. Players are encouraged to come up with fun themes and names for their kites, such as dragons, eagles, bats, ect. The cost of a kite = level of the kite Level 1 = 1 ADH ranks and 1H eg. 1A/0D/1H Level 2 = 3 ADH ranks and 1H eg. 1A/1D/2H Level 3 = 5 ADH ranks and 1H eg. 3A/2D/1H Rules Players engage in a battle using the ADH system. An example is given below: Player 1 = 2A/2D/2H (5ADH) Player 2 = 3A/1D/2H (5ADH) Roll Initiative to allocate turns. *Player 1 wins the Initiative and attacks first.* Player 1: Roll attack (Attacking = Roll + Dex mod + A) Player 2: Roll defense (Dodging = Roll + Dex mod + D) (if 3D+, roll %d with 0-25% being a miss) *Player 1 successfully hits* Player 2's kite is damaged 1 point (2H-1H=1H left) Now Player 2 can attack Player 1 Player 2: Roll attack (10) Player 1: Roll defense (8) *Player 2 successfully hits* *Player 1 damaged 2 points* (as Player 2 has the 3A bonus) (2H-2H=0H left) Player 2 wins